Wolves
by duuuuudu
Summary: Sungmin tidak menyadari apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya KYUMIN FIC/YAOI/MPREG/ABO DYNAMICS/WOLF!AU/INSPIRED BY TEEN WOLF/KYUMIN ARE MATES IN HERE/DLDR/RNR


a/n: plis. Harus baca author note dibawah nanti. makasih ! hehe

**Chapter 1**

Jessicalah yang memberinya alarm pertama bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Umumnya, Sungmin dan Jessica adalah satu-satunya penghuni rumah yang muncul sebelum siang datang di hari setelah _full moon(_bulan purnama). Jessica, karena dia adalah makhluk aneh yang biasa disebut dengan 'morning person'(dia sih yang berpikir begitu, sisanya adalah rasa takut bahwa masa mudanya akan cepat berkurang jika ia bangun siang), dan Sungmin...karena, begitulah, Sungmin _suka sekali _membuat sarapan pagi untuk semua orang.

Dan Donghae boleh menyindir Sungmin sesuka hatinya—mengejeknya dengan sebutan _istri_, karena Sungmin pernah merasa menang saat melihat raut kehilangan dan kesedihannya tercetak jelas minggu itu saat Sungmin harus _bedrest _karena flu beberapa hari dan mereka harus _deal _dengan sereal serta makanan kaleng.

Panekuknya Sungmin adalah...makanan yang melegenda.

Jadi, sudah hampir menjadi tradisi bagi Sungmin dan Jessica untuk menghabiskan waktu pagi mereka bersama ketika keseluruhan _pack _di rumah Kyuhyun 'tidur' setelah bulan pertama. Mereka berbicara pelan sambil Sungmin menyibukan diri berpindah-pindah tempat di dapur, memasak bersamaan sebuah omelet, panekuk, dan memanggang beberapa sosis beserta daging asap. Mereka mendiskusikan banyak hal mengenai perkuliahan, reality show di televisi, dan hal lain apa saja yang dapat membuat mereka nyaman akan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Sungmin menunggu hari ini datang dengan sedikit antusias sebenarnya. Kyuhyun sudah dua hari pergi dari lima hari perjalanannya untuk menghandle beberapa urusan bisnis dengan pengacara keluarganya serta membuat pertemuan wajib perkumpulan kawanan Alpha yang diadakan beberapa bulan sekali, dan Sungmin sudah merindukannya lebih dari yang bisa ia pikirkan. Ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka menghabiskan lebih dari satu hari terpisah dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga tahun. Sungmin tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak beberapa hari ini— disamping ia merasakan tubuhnya lebih mudah lelah daripada biasanya, Sungmin tahu dan ia beranggapan ini adalah salah Kyuhyun karena akhirnya Sungmin tahu bagaimana kosongnya tempat tidur king size tanpa Kyuhyun. Lebih lagi, stresnya menjadi lebih ketika ia harus membantu Siwon menangani seluruh _pack _saat bulan purnama.

Jessica duduk di tepi counter dapur besar rumah Kyuhyun, masih dengan celana piyama dan jaket baseball milik Krystal, rambutnya diikat ponytail dan sedikit berantakan, ia memiringkan kepalanya saat ia berjalan mendekati dapur, tersenyum senang "Hey...kesempatan apa ini sampai kau akan membuat salah satu makanan terenak yang—"

Ujar Jessica ketika hampir mendekati Sungmin yang berdiri dekat lemari pendingin, saat itu juga Jessica memotong ucapannya seraya mengendus-ngendus tubuh Sungmin dengan kentara.

Sungmin mengabaikannya, well mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku tersebut. Semua _werewolf _di rumah Kyuhyun selalu mengendusnya dan mengatakan bahwa bau tubuh Sungmin terasa seperti rumah dengan gula-gula didalamnya, dan dalam satu kesempatan yang masih Sungmin ingat adalah, ia pernah _dijilat _oleh seluruh pack karena ia pergi selama dua minggu untuk mengunjungi ayahnya dan ketika Sungmin kembali, seluruh pack seperti...tidak mau menyerah untuk mendapatkan bau tubuh Sungmin kembali seperti semula.

Sungmin mendengar Jessica mengambil hela nafas final, tepat disebelah _telinga _Sungmin, ketika Sungmin berbalik ia melihat Jessica hanya menatapya dengan sedikit ekspresi kebingungan. Lengan Jessica terangkat ke atas di depan mulutnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Sungmin mengerutkan dahi bingung dan lalu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya lagi.

Ketika ia ingin membuat adonan panekuk secara tiba-tiba Jessica berada di depannya dan mengambil alih peralatan yang ada di tangan Sungmin dengan well, _werewolf reflexes. _"Sini, aku saja!" ujarnya dengan raut wajah cerah.

Jessica...Jessica adalah segalanya. Semua hal luar biasa selalu ia lakukan. Tapi ia _sangat tidak _membantu jika di dapur. Sungmin menyukai obrolan pagi mereka tapi yang ia tahu adalah Jessica hanya duduk di counter sambil menunggu masakannya matang. Biasanya, jika ia beruntung Jessica akan menjadi seseorang yang bertidak mengambil bahan-bahan—ya, jika beruntung.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk saja dan membiarkan seseorang mengatasi hal ini sekali-kali?" ujar Jessica, tetap dengan nada senangnya. "Apa kau mau sesuatu? Jus?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, Jessica menghampiri salah satu lemari kaca dan meraih sebuah gelas minum yang paling besar lalu menuangnya dengan jus jeruk.

"Yeah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu haus—" ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat ia melihat Jessica menatap tajam dirinya dan sedikit bunyi geraman terlepas dari mulut Jessica. "Hey, jus! Aku suka jus!" ujar Sungmin cepat-cepat.

Jessica masih menatap tajam dirinya sampai Sungmin menghabiskan seluruh isi gelas besar jus, dan kemudian tersenyum senang lagi sambil berujar "Kau mau lagi?" lalu Sungmin menjawabnya dengan gelengan keras-keras.

Sungmin kemudian mencoba beberapa kali untuk bangun dan mengambil alih untuk persiapan sarapan pagi, tapi setiap kali ia bergerak, Jessica selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sama. Dan, jujur saja, Sungmin ingin tubuhnya tetap satu _pieces, _jadi akhirnya ia menyerah saat Jessica mulai membuat sarapan dengan rasa antusias dibandingkan dengan keterampilan. Sungmin menatap horor ketika Jessica memproses untuk membalikan panekuk, telur mata sapi, daging asap dan sosis...karena semuanya secara tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi hitam.

"Jessica, yang benar saja." Hela Sungmin berat. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berjalan menuju coffee pot dimana kopi yang hangat tersimpan bersama beberapa mug terletak di sebelahnya. Sungmin baru saja menaruh jarinya di sebelah coffee pot tersebut saat Jessica _secara tiba-tiba _ada disana.

"Tidak!" ujar Jessica tajam.

"OKE! Yang benar saja?!" ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit nada depresi dalam suaranya. "Apa yang salah denganmu hari ini?!" Sungmin membiarkan dirinya terpaksa meminum segelas besar jus jeruk karena Jessica, dan ia juga membiarkan Jessica mengambil alih dapurnya, tapi...tak ada seorangpun yang dapat memisahkan dirinya dengan sebuah kopi!

Yang mengejutkannya lagi, Jessica tampak sedikit stress sebelum menjawab "Itu...Krystal yang membuatnya!" ucap Jessica terburu-buru.

"Apa? Tidak, dia tidak. Aku yang mengatur waktunya sendiri tadi malam."

"Setelah kau pergi tidur. Semuanya meminum itu, dan Krystal mengisi ulang kopinya."

Sungmin mengerutkan hidungnya, menatap kembali ke coffe pot. "Ugh, benarkah? Aku kan sudah memberitahumu agar dia tak melakukan itu lagi." dari seluruh penghuni rumah hanya Krystal-lah yang mengetahui cara kerja coffeemaker ini. Jessica hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. "Yasudah, aku akan membuat yang baru lagi...pasti semuanya akan bangun sebentar lagi."

"Kopinya sudah habis," kata Jessica dengan cepat. Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya pada Jessica. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan kopi. Bahkan ketika mereka kehabisan tisu toilet dan ketika makanan yang tersisa dirumah hanyalah beberapa potong roti dan selai kacang, pastilah selalu ada banyak kopi yang tersisa. Disini ada tujuh werewolf dan satu manusia—yang memang tinggal disini. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan kopi.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatai Jessica, pembohong, dasar pembohong. Jessica hanya menatap Sungmin datar.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya.

Jessica berseri-seri menatap Sunmin lagi sambil meraih gelas baru dan mengisinya dengan jus jeruk. Jessica berhenti sesaat, menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang sama dan lalu menguburkan dirinya di leher Sungmin "Oh, Sungmin! smell good!"

Jessica tidak membolehkannya bangun dari konter sebelum Sungmin menghabiskan gelas jus jeruk keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Tidak mungkin, apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran, menatap seluruh _pack_—minus Eunhyuk yang katanya pergi mengunjungi ibunya—berjubel di sekitar Jessica seperti tim futbol yang sedang menyusun strategi. Mereka semua terlihat kaget saat mendengar suara Sungmin, seperti sebuah kumpulan anak-anak yang tertangkap mencuri kue di toples yang terbuka.

Kemudian Krystal melangkah maju menuju Sungmin mengendusnya di sekitar dagu Sungmin. Sungmin mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya lalu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar Krystal berhenti mengendus tubuhnya.

"Oke, ada apa?!" tuntut Sungmin. "Apa aku berbau tidak enak hari ini atau bagaimana? Apa aku harus mengganti gel mandi lagi? karena, tuhan yang benar saja. Aku kehabisan pilihan di supermarket, apa aku harus mencoba rasa rasberry-blossom atau apalah itu?! Aku tidak mau! Itu mahal! Itu memboroskan uang saja!"

Krystal melangkah mundur dan kemudian tertawa genit. Meraih piring yang tadi dibawa Sungmin dan mengambilnya. "Sini, aku saja," ujarnya. Jujur saja, ia sama dengan Jessica, Sungmin menyayangi dan peduli padanya, tapi ia sama tidak membantunya seperti Jessica.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. "Apa salah satu dari kalian disini ingin menjadi ayahku atau apa?"

"Kau sepertinya stress mengenai tes akhir minggu kemarin dan semua tahu kau muram seperti anak perempuan berumur dua belas tahun ketika Kyuhyun tidak ada disini. Kita mencoba membuatmu nyaman, jadi terima saja." Ujar Donghae dengan nada mengejeknya.

Yang lain ikut mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Donghae, dan Sungmin... Sungmin tidak bisa mempercayai itu.

Tapi ini adalah hari yang panas, dan kepalanya terasa sakit serta tubuhnya lelah jadi Sungmin menyerah dan memutuskan mungkin ia hanya akan memilih menikmatinya saja.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menikmati seluruh perhatian yang diberikan oleh semuanya, seperti memastikan Sungmin hanya bermalas-malasan dan menonton televisi setiap harinya. Tapi Sungmin juga berusaha meyakinkan mereka untuk membiarkannya mengatur makan malam, dan mereka semua setuju dibantu dengan Henry dan Siwon yang bergantian mencuci piring serta berjalan kesana kemari mengambilkan bahan yang Sungmin butuhkan. Donghae memberikan seluruh sofa besar Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin dan membiarkan Sungmin mendengarkan lagu yang biasanya Donghae tidak suka. Henry dan Krystal tergeletak dibawah kakinya, terkadang Henry meletakan kepalanya di lutut Sungmin seraya mengendusnya.

Rasa menikmati itu akhirnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Sungmin bangun untuk mengambil minum dan menyadari jika di dapur tidak ada apapun selain susu, jus, air mineral, dan teh rasa peppermint disana.

"Ha! Apa yang _sebenarnya _terjadi sih?!" teriaknya, berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu.

"Whoa, hey. Aku pikir, aku mau tidur sekarang." Krystal berujar tiba-tiba, bangun dan lalu melangkah menuju tangga.

"Matahari bahkan belum tenggelam," kata Sungmin, menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Kemudian Henry dan Siwon bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu depan sambil berteriak. "Hey, aku mau pergi berlari, oke."

"Pengecut!" teriak Sungmin pada mereka.

Sungmin mendelikan pandangannya pada dua orang yang tersisa di ruang tamu. Menatap Donghae dan Jessica yang dengan gugup duduk sambil mengabaikan apa yang sedang televisi siarkan. Sungmin bergumam 'ehem' dan kemudian mereka menatapnya dengan ekspresi pura-pura bingung.

"Jangan pikir aku akan membiarkan ini selesai begitu saja," gumam Sungmin. "Aku tidak takut pada kalian."

"Biarkan kami menjagamu sampai Kyuhyun kembali, itu saja." Ujar Jessica lembut.

.

.

.

.

Disamping usaha keras seluruh _pack _menyembunyikannya, akhirnya Sungmin mengetahui semuanya ketika malam datang, dan itu semua adalah salah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang pergi beberapa hari sebelum Kyuhyun pergi membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit kehilangan dan ingin mengadukan semua hal yang dilakukan semua orang padanya, yang benar saja, semua orang disini mencoba membuatnya menjadi gemuk atau bagaimana, apakah ia akan dijadikan sebuah persembahan ritual untuk werewolf?

Kyuhyun meneleponnya tadi siang dan mengatakan ia akan pulang dua hari lagi. Sungmin tidak menceritakan hal yang terjadi dirumah karena ia tahu sifat posesif Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya ingin semua urusan Kyuhyun selesai dan semuanya akan menjadi normal.

Eunhyuk kembali kerumah tepat saat makan malam sedang ia siapkan, Eunhyuk datang dari pintu depan dan bergumam permintaan maaf kepada yang lain karena telah melewati bulan purnama sendirian. Lalu Eunhyuk melesat menuju dapur bertujuan mencicipi saus tomat buatan Sungmin. Sungmin baru saja ingin memberikannya piring saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membeku, matanya melebar aneh menganga sedikit shock saat berteriak.

"Oh tuhan! Siapa yang hamil?!" Eunhyuk mengerutkan hidungnya sambil menatap bergantian Jessica dan Krystal. Jessica menguburkan wajahnya dengan tangan, Donghae menatap langit-langit dengan cepat, menggelengkan kepalanya saat Henry dan Siwon menatap dengan tidak percaya ke arah Eunhyuk.

Sungmin, sementara itu, menaruh piring hampir sebelum ia menjatuhkannya, ikut melebarkan mata seperti Eunhyuk ke arah Jessica dan Krystal. Hamil? Salah satu perempuan disini? Well, itu menjelaskan kenapa mereka akhir-akhir ini bertingkah aneh, itu karena mereka sedang mempersiapkan kelahiran pertama seperti hal lumrah yang biasa dilakukan oleh seluruh pack werewolf yang ada. Ya, dan itu menjelaskan semuanya tapi—

Semuanya akhir-akhir ini bersifat sangan _sangat _protektif dan penuh perhatian pada salah satu penghuni rumah ini...tapi itu bukan Jessica. Ataupun Krystal.

Oh.

_Oh._

Jessica sepertinya sudah membaca raut wajah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba memudar, dan lalu menatap Eunhyuk tajam-tajam. "Itu. Bukan. Aku." Ujarnya menggertakan giginya, dan sepertinya Eunhyuk menyadari apa yang salah disini. "Atau. Krystal."

Alis di wajah Eunhyuk semakin mengerut. "Well, kalau begitu siapa—" ucapannya terpotong saat memandang Sungmin lalu berjalan mendekatinya seraya mengendus tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang.

"Sungmin—" Jessica menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi maafnya.

"Aku pergi sebentar," ujar Sungmin tenang. "Aku pergi sendiri. Jika ada yang mengikuti, aku akan pergi ke atap dan semuanya akan menyesal besok. Mengerti?" Sungmin tidak menunggu jawaban mereka ia hanya melesat pergi ke ruang tamu lalu mengambil salah satu kunci mobil Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.

Sungmin dapat mendengar suara ribut yang terjadi di rumah besar Kyuhyun setelah ia pergi keluar—banyaknya meneriaki Eunhyuk. Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: sebelumnya aku minta maaf nih. Malah bikin fic baru lagi. abisnya kemarin lagi down banget huhu. Ditunggu aja ya,

ada yang gasuka aku pake jessica sama krystal? Tenang aja aku gak bakal bikin pairing lagi kok selain kyunhyunxsungmin.

HAHAHA

Ada yang ngerti sama fic ini gak?

Dunia werewolf itu ada yang namanya A/B/O dynamic.

ALPHA, BETA, OMEGA.

Alpha itu leader, terus dibawahnya ada beta dan omega.

Jadi disini itu Alpha pack(kawanan)nya Kyuhyun ada: Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Henry, Jessica, Krystal. Dan semuanya itu werewolf.

Werewolf itu bisa tau ada yang pregnant(hamil) dengan baunya. Biasanya bau orang pregnant itu beda. Kayak baunya tuh bunga dicampur gula-gula gitu deh. Pokoknya enak. Terus mereka bisa jadi protektif di deket si pregnant human itu.

Coba aja deh kalian kalo penasaran ke wiki baca soal werewolf sama alpha/beta/omega nya.

Udah deh itu aja, yang belom ngerti feel free to ask yaaaa. Makasih yang udah mau baca a/n geje ini. Jangan ada yg berpikiran kalo aku werewolf ya HAHAHA—becanda.

RnR?

ohya, werewolf mate for life ya, jadi kalo salah satu nya mati atau gimana, werewolfnya gak bisa hidup. terus kekuatan mereka disini standar aja, kayak kuat banget dan lukanya bisa healing sendiri.


End file.
